


Manifestations

by majel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's True Form, Fluff, Impala, M/M, Sam and Dogs, Trueform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/majel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was staring at Castiel. And not the body Jimmy Novak had lend him, but his real form. Well at least as far as he was able to perceive it. It was the strangest, most awesome shit Dean had ever seen and considering his history that meant something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manifestations

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/post/141447526173/a-friend-of-mine-and-i-have-been-separately) (Caution: Spoilers to this story. Do not read before if you don't want to spoiler the plot) and set in an undefined and obviously "slightly" alternating future.
> 
> Basically it's inspired by a Castiel trueform sketch by a friend of mine, that somehow got this scene in my head where Castiel is somehow able to share his tureform with Dean. Do not ask me how, because I have seriously no reasonable explanation for this, let's just pretend they found a way.

Dean was staring at Castiel. And not the body Jimmy Novak had lend him, but his real form. Well at least as far as he was able to perceive it. It was the strangest, most awesome shit Dean had ever seen and considering his history that meant something.

The thing – body he reminded himself – vaguely reminded him of several things at once. Mostly animals but he was pretty sure, there were some parts that looked slightly botanical to him. What caught his attention most, was Cas face though. There were horns, very creatively entwined, and orange fur and abstract patterns – and where those tiny pixie ears right beside his eyes? - but somehow he instantly recognized the familiarity and beyond all this strangeness simply saw his friend.  
Right now he looked uncertain, as if waiting for Deans judgment. His whole extraordinary body was radiating insecurity and vulnerability.

Dean awkwardly cleared his throat. “Woha Cas. Thats- That's freaking awesome. That's like the most funky body I've ever seen.”

Cas posture seemed to relax a little at this – Dean to be honest wasn't entirely sure how to read a body as special as the one in front of him – but his voice was still small as he said: “So you're not … freaked out by my true form?”

Dean blinked. “Well to be honest it kinda takes a lot more than an unusual looking body to freak me out at this point in my life Cas.” It was meant as a joke but as a whiff of shyness breezed across the angels face he quickly added: “Seriously Cas, it's fine. Not freaked out.” - which was a tiny lie, because hello, seeing your best friends body for the first time after several years is a slightly freaky moment, no matter what the body looks like - “Well it kinda just looks like you to be honest. And yeah okay, maybe you're a collection of really abstract looking animals but beside that I just see the familiar you.”

Cas eyes – Dean was pretty sure those were his eyes – seemed to widen at this and was he blushing? It was hard to tell with all this fur. It was obvious he was at least lacking something so say so Dean simply continued chattering: “To be honest your body seems a lot less stranger that I thought it would be. Everything just kinda looks familiar. Nothing too alien.”

The thing Dean identified as a blush seemed to intensify and Castiel shoveled from foot to foot. “Most of our true forms are inspired by several animals. You know we are actually just a wavelength of intent so the manifestation of an angels true from, might even vary over the course of its existence. Adapting to its choices and most – meaningful relations. So – it seems logical you or Sam would recognize a couple of the animals that make up this manifestation.”

“So your head”, Dean said, “It looks really- It's as if you – “ He was sort of at a loss for words to accurately explain himself. He looked at his friend and tried to really contemplate why the particular part of him, spoke to him the most. “It's as if that's the most familiar part to me. So what's that part inspired by? A gazelle?”

At this point Dean was a hundred percent certain Cas was blushing, because his face just turned bright red and he was staring at the floor and not meeting his eyes. Every part of the body in front of him communicated that he had just embarrassed his friend somehow, though Dean was at a total loss to how he had done that. Cas'es incomprehensible mumbling didn't help with that at all. 

“Ehm, what?”

This time Cas cleared his throat and Dean was pretty certain he had not seen the angle this uneasy, ever since he was human. Still staring at the floor he said: “It's an Impala Dean.”

Dean was pretty sure he was supposed to say something at this point but his brain was effectively wiped empty at this point. He stared at his friend and he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging wide open. 

It was when his friends' dark, deer-like eyes – Impala he reminded himself – finally met his and Cas added a small: “Dean?” that he snapped out of it.

“WOW”, he said, a wide grin spreading along his face. “Okay that makes sense then. I'd totally ask you why your face is an impala but that kinda seems like a douche move doesn't it? And I know it's gonna sound totally cliche and if you ever tell Sam I'm totally gonna deny I said that, but that's pretty much the most amazing thing someone has ever done for me.”

Cas blinked at him and Dean was pretty sure that the thing slowly spreading along his face was a shy smile.

“So you're not angry?”

“Why would I be angry?” 

He wondered what it would feel like to touch Cas in this form. His hand twitching, as he searched for an answer in his friends face and he could barely stop himself from reaching out. 

“Because I'm displaying my- “ Cas somewhat stuttered. He looked generally uncomfortable at this point. Dean could clearly pinpoint the emotions on his friends face by now, strangeness fading with every passing second. “Because I'm displaying my bond to you at the most signifying part of my manifestation. I thought that might be – uncomfortable for you.”

This time Dean did not stop himself from reaching out. Without hesitation he placed his hand along the side of Cas face, lightly stroking along the strangely shaped yet familiar face. The fur was soft under his palm, just as he imagined but Cas body had pretty much frozen solid at Deans' touch and he stared at him with wide eyes.

Dean chuckled and stepped closer.

“Dude”, he said, pleased at the sense of Cas slightly relaxing into his touch, “You can pretty much see my soul.” 

Dean raised his other hand up, pulling them close. Because screw it. This had been long coming and everybody beside them had probably known already.  
Softly resting his head against Cas, he drew in a deep breath, fur tickling the tip of his nose. Smiling he continued: “So yeah I think you being an impala is freakin' great and if I had a true form to show you, I'd probably be featuring really fluffy wings and a glittering halo at this point.”

When Cas met Deans eyes this time, there was a content smile on his face and he reached out for him as well, embracing him with all the parts of his body that could.

~*~*~

That's how Sam found them in the kitchen when he got back to the bunker. He might have dropped the bags at the confusing sight of his brother being wrapped up in several different animal limbs and yes he might have gasped at the fact that there were horns sprouting out of his friends head but what he really struck out to him about the sight in front of him were the shy happy smiles they shoot at him when they turned around.

…. and was that a Golden Retriever tail excitedly waggling behind Cas back?

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have guessed if you checked out the relating tumblr post, you can find me on tumbler [here](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you haven't checked out the tumblr post yet, [this](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/post/141447526173/a-friend-of-mine-and-i-have-been-separately) is the sketch that inspired this story.


End file.
